


Icebreaker

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Humor, Literature, Summer Vacation, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: Let's break the ice prince, shall we?





	Icebreaker

The bitter tang of freshly brewed coffee mixed with the sweetness of freshly baked breads and pastries flowed out the open doors of Cafe K, encircling the outdoor patio dining area in it's delicious fragrance. Individuals that were walking past the cafe would raise their noses in appreciation of the scent before continuing on, although a few would stop in and grab a muffin or a latte and head out to the patio, taking a seat underneath one of the wide umbrella blocking the beating rays of the summer sun. One such occupant of the patio was a woman named Takeshi Natsuko who was holding a hazelnut vanilla latte with whipped cream and chocolate curls.

You inhaled deeply, savoring the delicious aroma of spicy hazelnut and creamy vanilla mixed with the slight bittersweet of the coffee/steamed milk mixture. Blowing gently across the steaming liquid, you tentatively sipped a small amount, letting the delicious flavors flood your mouth in a wave of delectable flavor. Your violet eyes slipped closed while a delighted sigh slipped from your lips.

"Enjoying that are you, Ms. Natsuko?"

Your eyes snapped open quickly at the bored but slightly arrogant sounding voice. A tall, slender man dressed in the black and white uniform of a waiter stood before your table with one hand perched on his hip, the other bearing a round black tray carrying a pitcher filled with icy cold water. A gold badge with the name "Saruhiko Fushimi _"_ was etched there in elegant black script. The bright sunlight catching the small highlights of iridescent dark blue in his raven colored messily styled hair. Piercing glacial blue eyes flashed behind black rimmed glasses that slid down his nose slightly. A mocking smirk stretched across his thin lips as one dark eyebrow arched high, awaiting your response. 

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." you snapped haughtily, glaring disdainfully down your nose at the man's smug expression.   

"Did you get stood up again or is there some other reason you're taking up space in my booth?" He sneered. With his free hand, he pushed his glasses back up his nose with his thumb and middle finger on each side. 

Crackling anger surged through your veins, lighting your face in a quick flash of burning red that nearly matched the flaming shade of your red hair. "Excuse you! For your information, my best friend is on her way, she's been on vacation for three weeks." you retorted sharply, One painted (fav color) fingernail flicking out dagger-like to poke him angrily in the chest. "FURTHERMORE, I don't believe it is any of your concern what happens on my dates. _Mr. Fushimi_." The rising angry pitch of your voice caused several of the cafe's patrons to openly gawk at you.    

Saruhiko chuckled softly under his breath. "Whatever you say, Firecracker." he said coolly, sauntering off to serve another a table with that same cocky but irritatingly attractive smirk firmly in place. You glared fiercely at his departing back, silently hoping that he would trip over some unfortunate patron's foot and fall, hopefully messing up that impossibly calm facade that always seemed to be perfectly in place.

So lost were you in your fuming that you failed to notice a long golden blonde haired girl taking the unoccupied seat at your table. 

"Takeshi, Do I even want to know?" Seri asked, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement. 

"He's just so frustrating!" you muttered, slouching down in your seat and crossing your arms over your chest. 

She laughed softly at your scowling, slumped figure. "You know, the last time you got this bent out of shape over a guy, you had a major crush on him." 

"I do not!" you snapped.

"I knew it!" she crowed victoriously at your quick refusal. "Don't forget that we've been best friends since kindergarten, so I can tell when your lying."  

A flush quickly returned to your face, this time not in anger but from embarrassment. "Maybe just a small crush." you quickly ran a hand through your long scarlet tresses in an effort to smooth the rumpled strands. "He's cute but he's just so cold, it's like nothing fazes him."

"That's why he's called The Ice Prince." Seri nodded wisely. "Nothing effects him." She placed one hand over her mouth in an attempt to shield her words. "Have you tri-"

"Well, well. Looks like Firecracker was telling the truth." Saruhiko's smarmy voice sounded next to the table, both of your heads snapping to face the smirking man. "What would the lovely lady like to drink." He bowed slightly in Seri's direction. Producing a notepad and pencil from the pocket of his neatly pressed black pants, he stood waiting for her order while she giggled delightedly. "I'll have a cinnamon cappuccino." Seri replied politely, folding her hands neatly in her lap as she smiled charmingly at him. "

"I'll be back shortly with your drink madam." he answered, drifting back inside the cafe to fix Seri's drink. Her were firmly fixed on his departing figure before she turned back to see your violet eyes shooting steel daggers at her.

"What?"

"Did you have to flirt with him?" you pouted, jealousy rearing it's ugly green head over your apparent inability to have a conversation with Saruhiko without losing your temper. 

"I did not flirt!" Seri declared, mirroring your pose with her arms crossed over her much larger chest. Sparkling violet eyes engaged sapphire blue ones in the beginnings of an epic stare down, one waiting for the other to break like two fussy three year olds. A sudden banging crash along with an outraged cry of "You idiot! Look at this mess!" prompted both of you to burst into laughter.  

"So, how was your vacation? Looks like you had fun." you asked, noticing the light gingerbread tan that contrasted vibrantly with the soft white mini-sundress she wore. The summer sun had highlighted her blonde hair that fell loosely around her shoulders in slightly curled waves. 

"It was great!" Seri sighed, propping her head in one hand as a dreamy smile appeared. "The sun, the sand, the cool ocean breeze, it was paradise. Bermuda's wonderful." 

"Sounds better than this boring town. In two weeks, school starts back and there's nothing to do." You snorted between sips of your latte. The creamy flavor soothing the last flares of temper away. "You want to see what I've been working on for the past few weeks?" Reaching down beside your chair to your backpack, you pulled out a large sketchbook and slid it across the table to Seri. Eagerly, she grabbed the book and started carefully leafing through the pages filled with various manga style drawings. Her eyes were wide and her mouth formed a small o while she studied each drawing before moving on to the next.

"This is amazing!" She whispered in awe when she paused at a particular drawing, The two of you were six years old and a park, posed with your arms slung around each others shoulders with wide smiles gracing both of your young faces. "You really need to consider going to an art college next year." she said, glancing at you over the top of the notebook. She flipped the page over, revealing your most recent drawing of Saruhiko in his waiter's uniform. The sketch showed him standing with his back facing the viewer, one hand upraised and holding a tray while he glanced over his shoulder with that irritating smirk. 

"Ooo, lookee here. It's Mister Fushimi." Seri teased, ignoring the indignant stare you were shooting her. "Although... something not's quite right." She leaned back in her chair, watching the bar inside the cafe where the waiters were clustered. When the raven black head bobbed into her view, she glanced down at your drawing and then back up at him. 

"The problem is that you didn't draw his butt correctly." she stated bluntly, causing you to snort out part of the liquid you were sipping through your nose. You hurriedly grabbed a napkin and swiped at your dripping face. "Wh-at?" you managed to choke out.

"Look here, his butt is not hardly right." Seri explained, pointing to the area in question on your drawing. 

"Oh, give me that." Reaching across the table to snag the pad from her hands, you accidentally kicked over your backpack, sending coloring pencils rolling across the floor in every direction. 

"Darn it!" you grumbled under your breath. Slapping the sketchpad on the table, you crouched down on the floor and started reaching for the fast escaping pencils. "You get that side, I'll get this one." Seri said, quickly picking up the pencils on her side while you scuttled about crab-like over the concrete floor. Just as you were reaching for the last pencil, your foot slipped on the floor. Your eyes rapidly shut while your empty hand flew up behind you to grab on to something, anything, that might halt your fall onto the roughly concrete. Your hand latched onto something warm and very firm that you squeezed tightly, stopping your toppling until you could recover your balance.

Your violet eyes tentatively opened as you glanced over your shoulder to see what item had miraculously stopped your face plant onto the floor.

Oh.

My.

God.

Saruhiko was standing behind you, placing Seri's requested cappuccino on the table with one slightly shaky hand. The other was clenched firmly into a fist at his side. His face was hidden under the messy dark fringe of his hair. Your eyes shifted downwards where your hand was tightly grasping his bum, your knuckles white from how tightly you were holding. You yank your hand back to your side, stumbling upwards and frantically muttering your apologies. 

A steadying hand rested on your shoulder for a moment, hot breath fanning your ear. " _If you wanted to touch, all you had to do was ask."_  Brushing past you briskly, he drifted back inside the cafe, leaving you standing with a tomato red blush adorning your lovely skin.

"I think you just broke the Ice Prince." Seri laughed playfully, placing her bundle of pencils on the table beside your pad. You nodded mutely, still unable to speak from the shock of the situation. You were just about to pick up the pencils and pad when you notice a message hastily scrawled across the corner of your drawing of Saruhiko. A phone number was written in black ink under a note " **Call Me Sometime** ". You fingered lightly over the script, your mouth opening and closing like a fish. 

"What is it?" Seri inquired, holding her mug carefully.

You smiled softly before answering. "Looks like summer vacation might be fun after all."       


**Author's Note:**

> Commission for rayhaneblida on Deviantart.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! This fic is also listed on my deviantart account happydoo2.
> 
> K project does not belong to me.  
> The idea does belong to me.  
> The characteristics of the OC belong to rayhaneblida  
> You belong to yourself.


End file.
